


Sixth Sense

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, clairvoyant!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Shane saw ghosts. He'd been seeing them since he was a child but something about this house wasn't right.-Day 9 - "You shouldn't have come here."





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I had a complete blast writing this and started it last night but scared myself because im a weenie

Shane had felt something different the moment they arrived at the house. Ryan had been filling him the entire flight about the mansion and it sounded like the usual song and dance. Shane saw heard nothing in the story that would interest him.

The house was old and people died in it. Just like every other house in America. Apparently, the owners never left and haunted it. Also just like every other house in America.

"Ryan," Shane started as they approached the front door, "Tell me again how many owners died here."

Ryan panned the camera to him and raised an eyebrow, "Three out of the last five owners died mysteriously and one of the five went missing."

Shane nodded and stared the house down. He could feel something inside, "How'd the three owners die?"

Ryan pulled out his phone and looked it up again in his notes, "Okay, so, the first owner was found with a large gash on her forehead and every smaller ones across her body. The second owner died when his car fell on top of him in the garage and the third died in a grease fire. The fourth owner hasn't been seen in years. She just got up and left one day and is presumed dead. The current owner has called us to see what we can find. But even before then people have vanished from the home."

Shane grimaced, "What do they see in the house?"

"The usual," Ryan mused, "Apparitions, whispers, even a few touches. She worries though that the ghosts may be malicious because of what happened to the old owners."

Shane didn't think that what it was. He had a hunch he knew exactly what was going on in this house and the last thing he wanted was Ryan setting a single foot into the door, "Ryan, I'm not feeling too good. Can we maybe come back another time?"

Ryan screwed his face up, "Shane we have a ticket to leave in a little over 72 hours, we can't just decide to not to do this. The Uppers would have our heads if we didn't get the footage for an episode. What's gotten into you?"

Shane shrugged, "Like I said, I just don't feel good."

Ryan nodded before turning to him with a big grin, "Wait!" Ryan ran in front of him to look at him, "Are you scared?"

Shane groaned, "Of course not. I just think I'm feeling a little sick is all."

Ryan watched him for a moment, "Okay, you can go back to the motel then. I can do it myself, we'll just have you narrate it."

"No!" Shane yelled, "You are not going in there alone!"

The shorter of the two gave him a puzzled look, "What has gotten into you? Look one of us or both of us has to film tonight. I can handle it myself at least for a while before I get too worked up."

Shane shook his head and dipped down to press a kiss to Ryan, "Forget it. I'm coming with."

-

It took everything in Shane's power not to grab Ryan and bolt the moment they walked in. It was rare that when they investigated a location that it was actually haunted. Often when there was a single ghost around during an investigation it wasn't too thrilled to have them poking around but kept its distance. 

Ghosts kept to themselves and most supernatural activity is an accident on the part of the ghost. Shane had seen and spoken to hundreds of the undead through his life and knew most of them were happy to watch the world around them and knew they could leave when they decided to go. Usually, it was children who wanted to play a little longer and they tended to cause more of a mess than adults. 

But this wasn't like anything he'd seen. 

As soon as they entered he could see shadows moving around the corner and whispers all around them. He'd never seen this many spirits in one location, never felt this weighed down by there presence. 

This wasn't normal.

-

"If anyone is here with us, can you show us a sign?" Ryan called out to a seemingly empty room.

Shane recorded him while also keeping an eye on the ghosts in the room. From what he could see there were over ten shoved into this relatively small house. He recognized the three previous owners along with several others. Judging by there clothing they'd been here for some time, this did nothing to calm Shane.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's home," Shane chuckled, he could let Ryan see that he was any different than normal. 

"Shut up." Ryan smiled at him and began using his EMF to scan the room, "Dude, these numbers are off the chart!"

Shane could have told him that just by the way his hair was standing on end. 

_'he can see us.'_

_'how?'_

_'does he know what this place is?'_

_'i wonder if he can hear us'_

_'should we warn him?'_

_'no one warned us.'_

_'i don't want to be here.'_

Shane tried to ignore the whispers bouncing around the room and focus on Ryan but it was impossible with so many ghosts drifting around the room. For some reason, they seemed scared of them. Often when a ghost realized Shane could see them they came closer and interacted but the ghosts here seemed to be avoiding them.

"Maybe," Shane started, "It's bad wiring in the house. We know they can cause people to feel sick and think they're being watched. Maybe levels this high cause the bad things to happen."

"No way," Ryan said, "This is for sure a haunting. Let's move into the bedroom where the two of the bodies were found."

Shane swallowed thickly and nodded, "Whatever you say, ghoul boy."

Ryan snorted, "Who are you calling 'ghoul boy', string bean."

-

Shane had been watching the ghost crouching in the corner of the bedroom the entire time. It seemed to be ignoring them on purpose. The other ghosts could still be heard in the walls but it was only the three of them here.

"What's your name?" Ryan called out. Shane was perched on the bed.

_'i don't remember.'_

Shane watched the ghost curl further into itself, "Hey maybe I should try for a bit?"

Ryan nodded and reached for the camera, "It's your time to shine."

"Yeah, fuck you ghosts!" He heard angry whispers around him and cleared his throat, "Okay, so why are you still here, ghosts?"

The ghost in the corner looked at him.

_'we can't go.'_

"Is something making all you losers stay?"He felt more of the previous ghosts enter the room.

_'he won't let us go.'_

"Woah," Ryan said, "Is it freezing in here all of a sudden?"

"Ah, babe, if you wanted to cuddle you just had to ask."

"Knock it off. I'm serious," Shane watched Ryan's breath curl out of his mouth, "Look at that! It's freezing!"

"Wanna leave this room, scaredy cat?"

Ryan stuck his tongue out but nodded, "Yeah, its time for the basement anyway."

_'no.'_

_'don't go.'_

_'it's so dark.'_

_'i want to leave.'_

-

The basement was completely void of paranormal beings. In fact, the basement felt completely normal, unlike the rest of the house that felt like it was trying to suffocate him. They went about their investigation and Shane began acting like his normal self without fear of making anyone upset.

"Should we stay down here alone?" Ryan suggesting looking uneasy as always at the prospect of being alone. Shane agreed because unlike despite the ghosts warning this seemed like the safest part of the house. He'd rather have Ryan down there alone than in the bedroom.

"I'll shut the door up here and set the timer for five minutes. Scream bloody murder if a demon tries to eat you."

Ryan paled and groaned, "Why would you say that? I hate you."

"No, you love me. Good luck! Five minutes!" Shane shut the door and started the timer. He'd have Ryan out just a little past midnight. He had five minutes to do his own investigation, "Alright guys, why are you all here?"

_'lost.'_

_'can't remember.'_

_'trapped.'_

_'who are you?'_

_'is this hell?'_

"One at a time, I don't understand why you are all here?" Shane tried again.

_'the man.'_

_'he's hiding.'_

_'he's in the basement.'_

_'did I die?'_

_'he killed me.'_

_'did I kill myself?'_

_'he's not human.'_

_'you shouldn't have come here.'_

_'he's in danger.'_

"Who?" Shane demanded, "Who's in danger? Who is the 'he' you're talking about?"

_'the man in the basement.'_

_'the one with the bad man.'_

_'the evil man.'_

_'he's going to hurt him.'_

_'the demon.'_

Shane never believed in demons. He knew he should but he's seen ghosts his whole life and never encountered a single demon. He'd always thought that if they were real they must not come to Earth. 

It was awfully quiet in the basement.

Shane opened the basement door quickly and was met once again with the heavy feeling of cold that had been in the whole house only a thousand times strong, "Ryan, are you okay down there?" When he got no reply he quickly ran down the steps, taking two at a time, until he'd reached the bottom and saw Ryan sitting in the car they'd set up staring blankly ahead, "Ryan, look at me. What's wrong?"

Ryan slowly turned to him as but seemed to be looking right through him with his eyes glazed over, "Shane?"

Shane nodded and approached him slowly, "It's me, baby, what is it?"

Ryan's eyes slid away from him again to stare into the darkness and Shane turned quickly to switch the lights on. The fully lit room looked less terrifying but the feeling didn't leave. Shane followed Ryan's eyes to the back washroom that was still covered in darkness, "There's a man in there," Ryan mumbled out sounding like he was asleep, "he's watching us."

Shane strained to see what Ryan was looking but could see nothing in the unusually dark room. He couldn't make anything out in the inky black room but something about it seemed to urge him forward. He felt the need to walk into the darkness, it looked so comforting right now. "Ryan, let's go. I need to leave. I don't feel good again." Ryan said nothing and continued to look into the dark room. Shane could feel sweat rising across his body as he kept glancing from the room to Ryan. Shane reached out and yanked Ryan's shoulder, "I said, let's go!"

Ryan yelped and quickly blinked at Shane as if noticing him for the first time, "What's going on?"

"I'm sick," Shane pleaded as he dragged Ryan up the stairs and heard his phone ringing signaling it had been five minutes, "We need to go."

Ryan nodded still seeming confused, "How long was I down there?"

"Five minutes."

"No way," Ryan denied, "It felt like hours."

Shane froze and looked at the clock. It was now a little past three. They'd been in the basement for almost three hours, "Ryan, we're leaving right now."

"What about all the cameras?"

Shane grabbed Ryan's hand and began dragging him to the door, "We'll get them tomorrow."

"You're scared."

"Somethings not right with this house."

_'leave.'_

_'he's still here.'_

_'he's coming.'_

Shane slammed the front door and booked it for their car parked on the street.

Maybe it was time to tell Ryan about his gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. Originally I was going to have shane be a demon but then this happened. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
